Das Wunder
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Ein schlimmer Unfall geschiet und unsere Freunde werden getrennt...Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt dann müsst ihr die Geschichte schon lesen


  
*******************************************************************************************  
Das Wunder   
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Ash Ketchum (13/18)  
Misty (14/19)  
Rocko (16/21)  
  
  
  
  
Unsere Freunde Ash, Misty und Tracy sind auf dem Weg zum näch-sten Pokemon Center und haben  
eine tolle Zeit den sie hatten beschlossen sich in dieser Stadt für eine Weile nieder zu   
lassen und eine kleine Pause zu machen. In dieser Stadt auf der Insel Nivule gibt es   
besondere Parks extra für Pokemon und Tracy hatte beschlossen sich einen besonderen mit   
vielen Käfer- Pokemon zu besuchen um sie zu zeichnen und sie zu beobachten und   
verabschiedete sich von Ash und Misty die beschlos-sen in der Zwischenzeit in einem Hotel,  
Zimmer zu besorgen und danach mit ihren Pokemon zu einem der Parks zu gehen, da sie dachten  
das ihre Pokemon auch mal ein bißchen Freizeit ver-dient haben. Also trennten sich unsere  
Freunde an der nächsten Kreuzung.  
  
'' Hey, Ash wir sehen uns dann heute abend im Hotel, ja" fragte Tracy als er auf die Ampel  
zu ging und sie drückte.  
'' Ja, klar wir warten unten in der Lobby auf dich und dann gehen wir was essen" rief Ash  
ihm hinterher als er über den Zebrastreifen auf die andere Straßenseite ging und um eine  
Ecke verschwand.  
''Los komm schon Ash ich will endlich raus aus dieser Hitze und dann ans Meer" sagte Misty  
als sie mit Togepi weiter ging.  
  
Was keiner von unseren Freunden wußte das ihnen Team Rocket auf diese Insel gefolgt war und  
dieses mal waren sie nicht alleine den ihr Boss Giovannie hatte ihnen einen Killer mit  
psy-chischen Kräften mit geschickt. Giovannie wollte endlich dieses Pikachu von dem   
Team Rocket immer redete und er hatte den Entschluß gefaßt das er Ash dafür ausschalten   
mußte. Denn schließlich kann ihm keiner an den Kragen, wenn jemand Ash findet und wenn einer  
seiner kleinen Freunde dachte er müßte sich einmischen so sollten diese auch mit ihm dran  
glauben. Er bekam immer alles was er wollte egal wie und mit welchen Mit-teln.  
  
''Ihr drei bringt mir jetzt endlich dieses Pikachu sonst werde ich richtig ungemütlich hab   
ihr das verstanden" sagte Giovan-nie über das Telefon zu Team Rocket. Die bei dieser Drohung  
sehr blas wurden.  
''Aber Boss jedesmal wenn wir versuchen ihn zu stehlen besiegt dieser Knirps uns und unsere  
Pokemon" sagte Mauzie am anderen Ende.  
''Ja, das weiß ich deshalb habe ich euch dieses besondere Po-kemon geschickt es wird auf   
euren Befehl hin diesen Jungen ausschalten" erwiderte Giovannie während er sein Snobilikat  
streichelte.   
''Sie wollen das wir ihn töten aber warum wenn wir es auch so stehlen..." weiter kam Jessie  
nicht da der Boss die Nase voll hat und nun endlich seine Ruhe wollte.  
''Ihr werdet ihn nicht töten, nein das Pokemon das ich euch geschickt habe kann Pfeile mit   
Gift abschießen die so klein das sie niemand bemerken wird und sein Opfer wird ganz langsam  
und allmählich schwächer und irgend wann wird er an dem Gift sterben, ich hoffe ich habe  
mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt wenn ihr dieses mal versagt dann werde ich mich persönlich   
um euch kümmern ist das klar und mir persönlich ist es nur lieber wenn es einen Pokemon   
Trainer weniger gibt" lachte Giovannie als er die Verbindung trennte.  
''Mir persönlich gefällt der Gedanke nicht daran den Knirps zu töten aber wenn der Boss es   
so will sollten wir es lieber tun oder" fragte James der sich langsam aber sicher in Ash  
wieder erkannte auch er war damals auf seiner Pokemon Reise gewesen und hätte alles für   
seine Pokemon getan bevor er ans Team Rocket geraten ist und er alle Pokemon bis auf sein   
Smogmog abgeben mußte. Jessie und Mauzie gefiel der Gedanke daran auch nicht und sie   
blieben still.  
'' Los jetzt wir haben einen Auftrag wenn wir das versauen fliegen wir bestimmt aus Team   
Rocket und wer weiß vielleicht wird der Knirps es ja überleben und dann wird er sich   
hoffentlich nicht mehr mit uns anlegen, alles was wir jemals wollten war sein Pikachu   
jetzt wird er sehen was er davon hat" sagte Mauzie nach einer ganzen Weile und damit machte  
Team Rocket sich auf den Weg.  
  
Ash und Misty waren inzwischen am Strand gewesen und machten sich nun zu einem der Pokemon   
Parks auf. Pikachu und Togepi saßen auf ihren Schulter als die beiden sich auf den Weg zum   
großen Feuer und Wasser Park aufmachten um sich dort die Poke-mon anzusehen und ihre Eigenen  
zum spielen heraus zu lassen.  
  
''Hey Glurak komm raus hier kannst du dich etwas austoben" rief Ash als er Glurak's Pokeball  
warf um Glurak heraus zu lassen. Misty lies auch alle ihre Wasser Pokemon heraus und alle   
liefen sofort los um sich in dem großen Park zu amüsieren.  
''Hey Glurak kannst du ein bißchen auf Togepi und Pikachu aufpassen" fragte Ash Glurak das   
gleich darauf ein Ja nickte und zusammen mit den beiden in den Park ging.  
"So Ash kommst du ich wollte mir den großen Wasserfall im Park ansehen und du hast gesagt   
das mit mir hingehst also kommst du" sagte Misty als sie sich umsah.  
"Alles klar ich komme las mich nur schnell meine Weste ausziehen hier ist es ganz schön  
heiß" sagte Ash als er begann sich die Weste auszuziehen.  
  
Ash und Misty gingen also zu dem Wasserfall und in der Tat war er Atemberaubend schön.   
Ash hatte die Idee auf den Felsen zu klettern um so alles besser sehen zu können und Misty  
war einverstanden den auch sie wollte diese tolle Aussicht genießen und so kletterten beide  
den Felsen hinauf und sahen das dahinter noch ein großer Wald war der vermutlich zu dem   
Park gehörte in dem Tracy war, doch keiner von den beiden ahnte auch nur die Gefahr die   
dort auf sie lauerte. Denn Team Rocket lauert dort im Wald auf sie und sie haben sich auch  
schon an sie heran geschlichen um sie gleich anzugreifen. Doch sie waren etwas verwirrt   
das Pikachu nicht bei ihnen war und noch nicht einmal Togepi. Aber sie hatten einen Auftrag  
sie sollten Ash ausschalten und diese mal sollten sie nicht versagen.  
  
" Hey Ash es ist wirklich schön hier oben oder was denkst du ich finde es einfach   
atemberaubend" sagte Misty als sie die Sicht vom Felsen her genoß und die frische Luft   
einatmete. Ash drehte sich zu Misty und dachte er hätte irgend etwas im Gebüsch hinter   
ihnen gehört aber dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.  
" Jetzt gibt's Ärger" sagte Jessie.  
" Und es kommt noch härter" sagte James.  
" Wir wollten über die Welt regieren" sagte nun wieder Jessie.  
" Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren" sagte nun wieder James.  
" Liebe und Wahrheit verachten wir" rief Jessie.  
" Mehr und mehr Macht das wollen wir" schrie James.  
" Jessie" rief Jessie.  
" Und James" fügte James dazu.  
" Team Rocket so schnell wie das Licht" sagte Jessie.   
" Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht" sagte James.  
" Miauz das stimmt" rief Mauzie als vor die beiden Sprung.  
  
Ash und Misty wußten nicht was sie tun sollten den die einzigen Pokemon die sie dabei   
hatten waren Bisasam und Enton, das sowieso nicht mit Team Rocket fertig werden würde weil  
es noch viel zu unerfahren ist um gegen sie zu kämpfen.  
  
"Was wollt ihr Pikachu ist nicht hier" fragte Ash Team Rocket.  
"Wer sagt den das wir Pikachu wollen, heute sind wir wegen deiner kleinen Freundin gekommen,  
dieses mal wollen wir Togepi" lachte Jessie. James und Mauzie sahen sie verdutzt an den sie  
dachten das sie wegen Ash da wären.  
"Was niemals, ihr werdet Togepi nicht bekommen" schrie Misty sauer als sie ein paar Schritte  
zurück wich.  
"Los, Arbok" schrie Jessie als sie einen Pokeball warf.  
"Los, Smogmog" rief James.  
  
Die beiden Pokemon trieben Ash und Misty immer näher an den Abgrund heran. Und als Arbok   
eine Gift- Attacke nach Misty schickte sprang Ash herüber und stieß sie aus dem Weg,  
wurde dann aber von einer Tackel- Attacke von Smogmog über den Rand des Wasserfalls   
gestoßen.  
  
"AAAAASSSSHHH !!! Oh, nein was habt ihr nur getan, Ash bitte nicht" schrie Misty als sie   
mit letzter Kraft zum Rand krabbelte um nach Ash zu sehen.  
"Los kommt schon wir sind hier fertig, wir haben unseren Job erledigt, der Knirps ist   
erledigt" sagte Mauzie der sich als erster von dem Schock erholt hatte. Und somit verließ   
Team Rocket den Tatort und ging zu ihrem Ballon um zum Boss zurück zu kehren und ihm die  
Nachricht zu geben. Misty ist so schnell wie möglich den Felsen runter geklettert um nach  
Ash zu suchen. Sie hat ihn aber leider nicht gefunden. Selbst die Parkaufseher haben ihn   
nicht gefunden und nach einer Woche wurde Ash für Tod erklärt. Er hat eine kleine   
Trauerfeier erhalten und ein Gedenkkreuz wurde für ihn aufgestellt. Misty hatte alle   
Pokemon von Ash bei sich behalten obwohl sie alle normalerweise zurück nach Alabastia   
gemußt hätten. Aber weder Pika-chu noch die anderen Pokemon, sogar Glurak, wollten nicht   
zurück und zu einem anderen Trainer da sie alle nur Ash als Trainer haben wollten. Also   
hatte Misty noch eine große Aufgabe sie rief Professor Eich an und teilte ihm die traurige  
Nachricht mit und damit erfuhr auch Ash' Mutter davon. Sie und Tracy be-schlossen noch eine  
Weile herum zu reisen bevor sie in ihre Heimat zurück kehrten. Aber was keiner wußte war   
das Ash denn Unfall überlebt hatte und mit schweren Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus kam, einer  
der Arena- Leiter der Orange Inseln war dort gewesen und hatte Ash gerettet und nahm in auf  
da er selbst erst vor kurzem seine Tochter verloren hatte. Sie hatte einen schweren Unfall   
gehabt und ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus gestorben.  
  
**********************************************************************  
Fünf Jahre später...   
**********************************************************************  
Ash hatte zwei Jahre seines Lebens im Krankenhaus verbracht da er sich bei dem Sturz damals   
eine schwere Rücken Verletzung zugezogen hatte und für eine Weile von der Hüfte abwärts   
gelähmt war. Ash hatte auch sein Gedächtnis verloren und weiß nur noch das sein Name Ash   
ist mehr weiß er nicht. Karl der Arena Leiter der Insel Nivule hatte Ash bei sich aufge-  
nommen und Ash sah ihn wie einen Vater an obwohl er genau weiß das Karl nicht sein Vater   
ist nennt er ihn Dad. Ash hatte von Karl drei Pokemon erhalten nachdem er wieder gesund war  
und sagte ihm das er möchte das Ash wie jedes andere Kind auf seine Po-kemon Reise geht und  
so hatte Ash seinen ersten Pokemon Kampf mit Karl und was Karl sehr beeindruckte war das   
Ash ihn ohne Mühe gewann. Karl hatte ihm ein Lapras, ein Gallopa und ein Arkani gegeben   
damit er auf seiner Reise auch starke Unterstützung haben würde. Karl wußte das Ash schon   
vor seinem Unfall ein Trainer gewesen sein mußte, den Ash kam mit den wilden Arena Pokemon   
phantastisch zurecht. Aber auch wußte er das Ash ihm wohl sehr fehlen wird wenn er erst mal  
auf seiner Pokemon Reise sein wird.  
  
" Weißt du denn auch schon wo du hin willst Ash" fragte er ihn am Abend vor seiner Abreise.  
" Ja ich will versuchen in der Indigo Liga zu kämpfen und muß somit nach Indigo und dort die  
Arena Leiter herausfordern" erwiderte Ash, als er auf sein Zimmer ging sein Freund Vulnona   
ihm dicht auf den Versen. Karl erinnerte sich noch wie sehr Ash sich gefreut hatte als er   
Vulnona gefangen hatte er hat gleich einen kleinen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Obwohl es sehr   
schwer ist Vulnona zu trainieren hat Ash sich gleich mit dem Feuer Fuchs angefreundet. Nun   
aber Morgen wird Ash sich auf seine große Reise machen und vielleicht nie wieder kommen   
wenn er sein Gedächtnis wieder erlangt. Und so brach Ash dann am nächsten Morgen mit seinen  
vier Pokemon auf. Auf dem Rücken seines Lapras ging es recht schnell voran und Ash hatte   
innerhalb von zwei Tagen Indigo erreicht und machte sich auf den Weg zur ersten Arena um   
dort seinen ersten Orden zu gewinnen. Was Ash seltsam vorkam war das er sich in dieser Wild  
fremden Stadt perfekt auskannte und es ihm alles auch etwas vertraut vorkam. Ash wunderte   
sich und zog seine schwarze Lederjacke etwas höher denn es war Winter in Indigo während auf  
den Orange Inseln immer ein tropisches Klima herrscht. Ash trug seine schwarzen Halbschuhe   
aus Leder, eine leicht verblaßte Blue Jeans die er mit dem Gürtel komponierte den er schon  
vor seinem Unfall hatte und darüber ein schwarzes T-shirt und seine Lederjacke. Seine   
persönlichen Sachen hatte er in seinem Rucksack den er auch schon vor seinem Unfall hatte   
und seine Pokemon waren wie immer an seinem Gürtel und Vulnona lief neben ihm her. Nach ein   
paar Wochen hatte er schon zehn Orden obwohl er nur acht braucht aber das wußte er nicht   
und die Pokemon Liga fing auch erst in neun Monaten statt und nun war er auf seinem Weg   
nach Azuria City um dort den Arena Leiter heraus zu fordern. Er hatte gehört das der   
Arena Leiter dort sehr gut sein soll und das war alles wieder nur eine weitere   
Herausforderung für ihn. Als er dort ankam fühlte er als währe er dort schon einmal gewesen  
aber er konnte sich noch immer nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnern und das ärgerte ihn   
sehr. Als er ankam war es schon sehr spät und er ging zum Pokemon Center um dort seine   
Pokemon heilen zu lassen und dort zu übernachten. Dort erfuhr er das die Arena hier auf  
Wasser Pokemon spezialisiert sind und die Leiterin soll verdammt gut sein. Am nächsten   
Morgen machte Ash sich dann auf den Weg zur Arena um sich den Quell- Orden zu verdienen.   
Aber als er dort ankam war keiner am Eingang und die Tür zum Trainings Bereich stand offen   
also ging er dort hin in der Hoffnung jemanden zu finden und dort sah er das gerade ein   
Kampf lief. Also lehnte Ash sich an den Türrammen und faltete seine arme über seiner Brust   
und sah amüsiert zu als die zwei sich duellierten. Die beiden hatten sehr verschiedene   
Pokemon und sie glichen sich gut aus.  
  
" Hey. Rocko dein Kleinstein hat sich ja echt super gemacht" rief die rothaarige Trainerin.  
Der andere lachte nur und kon-zentrierte sich weiter auf den Kampf.  
" Misty hat sich echt gemacht oder nur zu schade das sie uns nie mit Ash's Pokemon kämpfen   
läßt sie behandelt sie als ob sie ihr das wichtigste auf der Welt wären" sagte eines der   
Mädchen die ebenso wie Ash dem Kampf der beiden zu sahen.  
" Ja es ist schon schade die Sache mit Ash hat sie sehr mitgenommen, aber er war ja auch   
ein netter Junge" sagte eine andere.  
" Hey, Misty Pikachu kann es niemals mit meinem Onix aufnehmen also gib lieber auf, du bist  
nicht so wie Ash" rief der braunhaarige Trainer als er sein Onix in den Kampf schickte.   
Und Ash sah mit anhieb das, das Pokemon schon lange nicht mehr gekämpft haben muß da seine   
Bewegungen sehr langsam waren. Aber das Pikachu sah sehr gepflegt aus obwohl es so aussah   
als ob es auch schon lange nicht mehr gekämpft hätte. Und in der Tat das Onix siegte aber   
nur weil Pikachu den Kampf verweigert hatte. Und mit diesem Sieg endete das Duell der   
Beiden. Die Beiden umarmten sie sich danach und Ash nahm an das sie sich kannten und dann   
erst wurde er bemerkt und zwar von einer von Misty's Schwestern.   
" Hallo können wir dir irgendwie helfen" fragte sie ihn. In dem Moment sah Ash unter dem   
Schirm von seiner Pokemon Liga Mütze hervor und nickte. Die anderen haben ihn nicht   
wiedererkannt. Das war aber auch schwer denn Ash ist nun größer als Rocko und er sieht   
ziemlich gut aus und seine Stimme ist nun viel tiefer als damals und er ist auch viel   
schlauer, Ash hatte nämlich alles was Wissenswert ist von Karl gelernt.  
" Was ist mit deinem Pikachu los warum will es nicht kämpfen" fragte Ash Misty als er   
weiter in die Arena hinein tratt. Pikachu stand auf einmal auf und schnüffelte in der Luft   
er war sich sicher diesen Geruch schon einmal gerochen zu haben und der Geruch kam   
eindeutig von dem jungen Mann dort.  
" Nun eigentlich ist das nicht mein Pikachu es gehört einem guten Freund von mir der vor   
einiger Zeit verschwunden ist und seitdem will es nicht mehr kämpfen" antwortete ihm Misty.   
Die ihn sehr genau ansah und dachte sie hätte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Ash wandte sich nun  
zu Rocko und sah ihn genauer an.  
" Bist du nicht der berühmte Pokemon Züchter und Arena Leiter aus Mamoria City" fragte er   
schließlich als er Rocko weiter musterte.  
" Ja, der bin ich und wer bist du und woher kennst du mich" fragte Rocko ihn.  
" Wer ich bin ist nicht wichtig aber ich habe gesehen das dein Onix in schlechter   
Verfassung ist du solltest es mehr trainieren" sagte Ash ihm während er Rocko's Onix   
streichelte. Rocko sah ihn an als ob er ihm gleich ein zweiter Kopf wachsen würde, denn   
normalerweise lies Onix nur ihn an sich heran und er erlaubte diesem fremden Trainer ihn  
zu streicheln. Das war sehr seltsam. Dann drehte sich Ash von Onix Und Rocko weg und nun   
stand er vor Misty.  
" Ich bin hier um, um den Quell- Orden zu kämpfen und ich nehme an das du die Arena Leiterin  
bist oder" fragte Ash als er seine Jacke auszog und sie sich über die Schulter warf.  
" Ja die bin ich und ich nehme deine Herausforderung nur unter einer Bedingung an und zwar   
mußt du mir deinen Namen verraten sonst bekommst du den Orden nämlich nicht" sagte Misty.  
" Also gut ich verrate dir aber nur meinen Namen wenn du gewinnst, wenn ich gewinne bekomme   
ich den Orden und wenn du gewinnst sage ich dir meinen Namen, aber ich muß dich enttäuschen   
ich selber weiß auch nur meinen Vornamen da ich mein Gedächtnis in einem Unfall vor fünf   
Jahren verloren habe" antwortete ihr Ash und rief sein Lapras heraus und es hüpfte auch   
gleich in das große Becken und Misty wählte ihr Pokemon.  
" Ich wähle dich Sterndu" rief sie als aber plötzlich erschien ein Enton das und in den   
Pool hüpfte.   
" Was soll das Enton ich habe doch nicht dich sondern Sterndu gerufen" schrie Misty Enton   
an. Und Ash konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen aber er konnte auch sehen das dieses   
Enton besonders stark war und wenn er nicht aufpaßte könnte sie ihn schlagen. Aber   
anscheinend kannte diese Trainerin die Kräfte ihres Pokemon nicht.  
" Na gut, also los Enton mach dieses Lapras fertig" sagte Misty plötzlich mit einem Gesicht   
das einem sagte das sie den ersten Kampf schon für verloren hielt und Ash sah das sehr   
gefaßt er war nämlich nicht in der Stimmung diesen Kampf zu verlieren um dann diesem   
arroganten Mädchen von seinem Unfall und seinem Verlust von seinem Gedächtnis zu erzählen   
also würde er gewinnen.  
" Los Lapras. Schädelwumme" rief Ash seinem Pokemon zu er anfing zu grinsen. Doch plötzlich   
kam ihm eine Erinnerung in dem dieses Enton sein und das Leben dieses Mädchens und dem   
anderen Trainer gerettet hat, aber er schüttelte das Gefühl von sich als wäre nie etwas   
gewesen und sah zu Lapras dieses Enton fertigmacht. Enton war nach dieser Schädelwumme   
außer Gefecht gesetzt und er war sehr Stolz auf sein Lapras.  
" Die erste Runde geht an dich aber ich habe noch zwei Überraschungen in der Tasche die   
dich aus der Arena fegen werden" lachte Misty laut und Ash schmunzelte nur und gab ihr   
einen Blick der sie verstummen lies.  
" Was meinst du etwa das dein Sterndu oder dein Starmie mich aufhalten werden oder willst   
du etwa dein Togepi gegen mich einsetzen" lachte Ash laut und nachdem er das gesagt hatte   
viel eine Totenstille durch die Arena und Misty und Rocko sahen ihn an als wäre er ein   
kleines grünes Männchen vom Mars.  
" Woher weißt du welche Pokemon ich habe und wie kannst du von meinem Togepi wissen oder   
bist du auch wieder nur so ein Spion von Team Rocket" sagte Misty mit einer sonst was   
haßerfüllten Stimme das es Rocko und ihren Schwestern einer Schauer den Rücken runter jagte.  
" Hey das ist ziemlich ungerecht selbst ich würde jemanden nicht mit  
diesen Verlierern auf eine Stufe stellen" sagte Ash als er sein Pokemon zurückrief. Bei dem   
erwähnen von Team Rocket waren Ash einige Erinnerungen wieder eingefallen und er wußte das   
Team Rocket für seien Unfall damals verantwortlich war und auf einmal kamen alle seine   
Erinnerungen zurück zu ihm. Aber Ash hätte nie gedacht das sein Traum einmal so enden   
sollte und auf einmal war ihm klar das er nichts mehr mit ihnen zutun hatte und auf einmal   
war ihm alles klar sein Unfall wurde damals von ihnen so geplant. Sie hatten geplant ihn zu   
töten und es wäre ihnen beinahe gelungen, aber sie wußten anscheinend noch nicht das er   
noch lebte sonst währen sie schon längst wieder in seinem Leben aufgetaucht. Und Ash war   
klar das er fünf Jahre seines Leben und seiner Kindheit durch Team Rocket verloren hatte   
und er würde sich an den drei rächen.  
" Weißt du Team Rocket war damals schuld an meinem Unfall und wegen ihnen habe ich fünf   
Jahre von meinem Leben verloren und davon habe ich zwei Jahre im Krankenhaus verbracht weil   
ich von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt war und alles nur weil ich nicht das getan habe was sie   
wollten aber jetzt werden sie dafür bezahlen, tut mir leid aber ich muß jetzt gehen   
vielleicht können wir noch einmal miteinander kämpfen wenn ich meinen Traum verwirklicht   
habe" sagte Ash während er sein Lapras in seinen Pokeball zurück rief und seine Jacke wieder  
anzog und sich fertig macht um zu gehen.  
" Was ist denn dein Traum" fragte Rocko Ash und sah ihn verwundert an er hatte das Gefühl   
diesen jungen Mann zu kennen er wußte aber nicht woher.  
" Mein Traum ist es einmal der größte Pokemon Meister von allen zu werden" antwortete ihm   
Ash als er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte und sich nicht noch einmal herum drehte. Doch er   
kam nicht weit den Pikachu versperrte ihm den Weg.  
" Hey was soll das laß mich durch ich habe wichtige Dinge zu erledigen" sagte Ash in einer   
belustigten Stimme die Pikachu direkt erkannte und Ash in die Arme sprang und ihn wie wild   
umarmte.  
" Pikachu pika pikachu pi" rief Pikachu als ihm Tränen der Freude von seien Wangen kullerte.   
Aber Misty und Rocko hatten ihn noch immer nicht erkannt bis Misty auf einmal fragte wo er   
jetzt hin will.  
" Hey, wo willst du jetzt hin wir sind noch nicht fertig, hey Pikachu komm schon wir müssen   
noch trainieren" sagte Misty wütend da Pikachu sich von diesem Fremden anfassen lies und   
von ihr nicht, denn Pikachu gab ihr die Schuld für Ash's Unfall.  
" Ich werde mich nun auf meinen Weg nach Alabastia machen um dort jemanden zu besuchen und   
mich bei Professor Eich melden" sagte Ash von der Tür aus und Pikachu ging ihm hinterher.   
Bis auf einmal Misty Pikachu in seinen Pokeball zurück rief aber Pikachu kam kurz danach   
wieder raus und beschimpfte Misty während Ash sich leise einen grinste nach all den Jahren   
hatte Pikachu sein Temperament nicht verloren. Rocko studierte die Form von Ash und sah das  
er anfing zu grinsen sobald Pikachu etwas zu Misty sagte und ihm dann wieder in die Arme   
sprang.  
" Hey, warte mal was sollte das heißen" fragte Misty Ash. Dieser grinste nur weiter vor sich   
hin. Als Pikachu plötzlich loslief und mit allen von Ash's Pokebällen wiederkam und sie ihm   
gab. Da die regeln sich ein wenig geändert hatten war es Trainern nun erlaubt zehn Pokemon   
bei sich zu haben und Ash brachte sie an seinem Gürtel fest und hob Pikachu vom Boden auf   
und trug ihn.  
" Er hat gesagt das du ihn und die anderen nicht von ihrem rechtmäßigen Trainer fernhalten   
kannst und das er sehr von dir enttäuscht ist, Misty" sagte Ash als er zur Tür raus ging   
und sich nicht mehr umdrehte. Rocko und Misty sahen sich an und rannten ohne ein Wort   
hinter ihm los, aber erst nachdem sie ihre Rucksäcke und Pokemon eingepackt hatten.  
" Was meinst du Rocko ist er es, aber ich denke schon denn sonst wäre Pikachu nicht mit ihm   
mit gegangen" fragte Misty als sie mit Rocko durch den Vertania Wald hinter Ash herliefen.  
" Ich hoffe er ist es wirklich und nun habe ich meinen besten Freund wieder um mit ihm zu   
reisen" sagte Rocko als er neben Misty her hechelte.  
  
Später am Abend kamen Misty und Rocko an ein perfekt aufgestelltes Lager und was sie   
überraschte dort waren Jessie, James und Mauzie an einen Baum gefesselt und dort wurden   
sie von einem knurrenden Arkani und Vulnona bewacht die beiden Feuer- Pokemon waren   
verdammt groß und sahen sehr gut trainiert aus. Aber was sie nicht wußten das Ash sie   
gefangen hatte und beabsichtigte sie der Polizei in Alabastia zu übergeben und sie dort   
wegen versuchten Mordes anzuklagen. Misty und Rocko traten weiter ins Lager hinein und   
staunten, Team Rocket war mit Hilfe von neuen Pokemon viel stärker geworden und nicht einmal   
Misty noch Rocko konnten sie mehr besiegen und als Pikachu damals nicht mehr kämpfen wollte   
ist Team Rocket allen Leuten über den Kopf gewachsen. Aber hier waren sie fest und   
ordentlich gefesselt und geknebelt an einen Baum gebunden. Die beiden konnten ein Lachen   
nicht mehr zurückhalten und brachen in ein schallendes Gelächter aus. Und dann trat Ash   
vom dunklen ins Lager und grinste.  
  
" Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ihr noch mal gefesselt und geknebelt an einem Baum enden   
würdet" lachte Misty als sie sich ihren Bauch so gut es ging hielt schließlich hatte sie   
ja auch noch Togepi im Arm. Und Rocko ging leise im Lager umher und inspizierte alles.  
" Und ist alles nach deinen Vorstellungen Rocko" fragte Ash ihn. Und alles was Rocko tun   
konnte war einen kleinen Schrei aus Überraschung los zu lassen und in Ash's Richtung zu   
sehen und zu nicken.  
"Ich wußte das ihr mir nachkommen würdet ich habe auf euch gewartet" sagte Ash als er ins   
Licht trat, trug er seine Liga Mütze wieder und lächelte.  
" Was hast du mit Team Rocket vor" fragte Misty ihn.  
" Ich werde sie Morgen der Polizei in Alabastia übergeben und sie wegen Mordversuch anzeigen  
und ich war das Opfer das kann niemand abstreiten" sagte Ash als er sich hinlegte um zu   
schlafen die beiden anderen folgten ihm kurz danach und legten sich ebenfalls schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatten die drei Team Rocket bei der Polizei abgegeben und Ash hatte   
seine Anzeige gemacht und hatte Officer Rockie seinen Pokedex gezeigt und sich als Ash   
Ketchum ausgewiesen und danach sind zu Ash's altem Haus gegangen um seine Mutter zu   
informieren und sie hatte ihn fast zu tote gedrückt. Dort hatte Ash alles von seinem Leben   
nach seinem Unfall erzählt und das er froh war alle diese Erinnerungen zu sammeln sich aber   
gewünscht es hätte alles anders sein können. Danach hatten sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor  
Eich gemacht damit er Ash wieder in die Liga aufnimmt und ihn als einen vollwertigen Trainer  
wieder registrieren läßt. Danach machten unsere Freunden langsam auf den Weg zum Indigo   
Plateau wo die Pokemon Liga liegt um dort noch eine Weile zu trainieren und dann kann Ash   
an den Wettkämpfen teilnehmen.  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und schon war es Zeit für die Pokemon Liga und Ash hatte alle   
Zuversicht der Welt in sich. Und tatsächlich Ash gewann die Vorrunden Kämpfe und schaffte   
danach noch die großen Vier und er schaffte es auch nach sieben Jahren seinen Erzrivalen   
Gary Eich vom Thron der Liga zu stoßen und ein Pokemon Meister zu werden und für alle seine   
Freunde und ihn selbst war es ein wahres Wunder was sie alles an Abenteuern durchgestanden   
haben und all die Dinge die sie zusammen getan haben. Und vor allem sich sie froh das sie   
sich alle wieder gefunden hatten. Und auf der Abschlußfeier der Indigo Liga war auch Karl   
anwesend und gratulierte ihm und auf der Feier sollte unserem Helden noch etwas ganz   
besonderes passieren.  
  
" Hiermit erklärt die Leitung der Pokemon Liga ASH KETCHUM zum wohl größten und besten   
POKEMON MEISTER den es jemals gab, Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ash" gratulierte ihm der   
Präsident der Liga als er Ash die Trophäe für Pokemon Meister überreichte. Ash war   
überglücklich und alle seine Freunde weinten Freudentränen für ihn und Misty gab ihm einen   
dicken KUSS auf den Mund und sagte ganz laut.  
"Ich liebe dich Ash Ketchum mein Pokemon Meister" mit Tränen in den Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Misty meine kleine Meerprinzessin" sagte Ash als er sie in seine Arme   
nahm und sie durch die Luft wirbelt. Alle lachten und freuten sich für die zwei und Rocko   
dachte sich das dies wirklich ein Wunder war das beide endlich ihre Gefühle zugegeben haben.  
Und unsere Geschichte endet mit einem letzten Blick auf unser küssendes Paar.  
  
  
  
A/N Nun wenn ich Wirklich muss. Pokemon gehört nicht mir sondern Nintendo un allen anderen  
Leuten die Rechte an Pokemon haben. Bitte ziegt mich nicht an, denn ich habe nichts. Ich   
leihe mir die Charaktere von Pokemon nur für eine kurze Zeit aus. Aber alle andern Caraktere  
und Orte gehören mir.  
  
Bis dann zur nächsten Geschichte eure ^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^   
  



End file.
